one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs kyogre
TWO FIGHTERS NO REASEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE THE OCEAN godzilla is seen swimming by but he then sees a giant whale swimming by being godzilla he floats up the whale is then revealed to be kyogre the whale Pokemon godzilla and kyogre then look at eachother and figure that the ocean is not big enough for the both of them and get in battle stances WHO IS THE KING OF SEA? ENGAGE! Kyogre then swims right at godzila and does a body slam on causing the ocean to splash him but godzilla is able to counter with a swing of it's tail 60 the tail then slams at kyogre and kyogre and stunned godzilla then roars and swings him and throws the water pokemon into a rock 50 kyogre is mad at this and unleashes drizzle on him kyogre is surprised though to see that godzilla isn't effected 40 godzilla then laughs it off and blasts kyogre with his atomic breath but kyogre being a water type then squirts water at the king of the monsters and puts it out 30 godzilla coughs a bit and kyogre laughs godzilla then gets enraged and throws him into an boulder and it falls on kyogre 29 kyogre is badly damaged and godzilla sees his chance and does his attack as seen in godzilla vs megalon 28 it connects sending kyogre flying kyogre then recovers however and launches at godzilla and godzilla is down 27 godzilla goes tumbling underneath the water but he is able to come back and does a body slam as senn in godzilla vs megaguirus 26 godzila is sent underneath the water as well as kyogre are they are seen battling underneath godzilla then spins kyogre and then throws him into a buildign 25 kyogre is unable to move and godzila then moves into tokyo and picks kyogre up and salsm in a style similar to bam bam from the flintstones 24 kyogre then is able to get another attack at big g as he unleashes water gun and send godzilla flying back into a tall skyscraper 23 godzilla then launches right out of it and starts punching kyogre with a huge punch he then does a couple more punches and kyogre is in pain 22 godzilla then follows it up as he picks kyogre up and throws him but not without kyogre unleashing primordial sea 21 godzilla then is sent flying into the ground but godzilla after a little while is able to get back up he then runs at a rapid pace and unleashes his atomic breath at kyogre from behind 20 kyogre is burnt and mad as seen form the steam coming from his ears kyogre then unleashes bubble beam at Godzilla and Godzilla is blinded 19 godzilla tries to get the bubbles soap off his face but it is too late for as he takes it off kyogre slams into his face 18 kyogre sends godzilla flying back into the sea kyogre then nods thinking his job is done but then an atomic breath is seen coming out of the ocean 17 it hits kyogre and it is sent into the other side godzilla then comes out with a roar and runs towards the other side of the sea and jumps into it 16 nothing is seen but godzilla then comes out with kyogre in his mouth he then spits him out and throws the kyogre into a japenese tower 15 kyogre is buried underneath and godzilla then unleashes another atomic breath and kyogre is fried or atleast part of him is 14 you see kyogre was able to get out and slap godzilla with it's tail godzilla is sent to the ground and kyogre tries to get back into the sea 13 but godzilla gets up and grabs the kyogre by it's tail and slams him like he did is godzilla vs megalon he then spins him around and throws him into a pearl harbor buildings 12 godzilla then unleashes his super atomic breath as seen in godzilla final wars and kyogre is able to dodge it though 11 godzilla then runs at kyogre out of nowhere and jumps on him and starts punching it's back kyogre is still going for it 10 godzilla then bites kyogre's tail ounce again and throws him into a lighthouse and boy kyogre is pinned but just as godzilla is about to use atomic breath kyogre comes out and uses body slam giving godzilla a taste of his own medicine 9 godzilla then grabs kyogre from by it's finn and slams his face into a west shore pier making people run away in fear 8 kyogre then swims into the west shore pier and slides godzilla through it at blazing speed he then throws godzilla off it's back and godzilla lands on his back 7 kyogre then swims away thinking that his job is done but godzilla then get's up and launches at him kyogre is struggling to get him off his back but it's no us godzilla is stuck on tight 6 godzilla then takes kyogre get's off his back and throws him by his tail and throws him into the japenese arena 5 godzilla then jumps on kyogre and punches him like crazy godzilla then takes a pillar of the arena and slasm it on kyogre's body 4 godzilla then uses his tail to throw him onto a stadium kinda like he did with zilla in final wars then jumps on him 3 godzilla then throws kyogre into another stadium luckily no one is in there and he then takes kyogre and breathes his atomic fire breath on it 2 but kyogre is quick to this and throws godzilla but godzilla is still standing kyogre then decides to swim at him godzilla then breathes atomic breath and kyogre jumps it godzilla then throws kyogre by it's tail and he lands smack dab into a big building 1 godzilla then unleashes his atomic fire breath onto the building and fries him with the building 0 ko! godzilla then roars in victory and walks off having defeated another foe THIS MELEES VICTORY GOES TO......GODZILLA!